


Please, remember me

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dementia, M/M, Sad, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec got sick and the days when he remembers his lover, Magnus, are becoming less and less frequent





	

''Why are you so happy?'' asked a young man.

“Oh I haven’t told you yet?” asked Alec, lifting up a gaze. He then smiled and giggled, his heart filled with joy as his thoughts wandered to his boyfriend. “Today I am going to see my boyfriend. It’s been a while since I’ve last seen him, because he was abroad because of his job. But now, he is finally going to come back home. To me.”

“Is that so?” asked a voice, that seemed so familiar to Alec, yet he didn’t know where to place it. The man that he was talking with him was a complete stranger to Alec, but he still wanted to tell someone about his boyfriend. It’s been a whole month since they had last seen each other. “What kind of person is your boyfriend?”

“Hmm?” asked Alec amused and pouted cutely. “His name is Magnus Bane. He is a very kind person, who would do anything for me… and I would do the same for him. I love him so much,” started explaining Alec and then he sighed. “God, I miss him so much.”

“He really does sound like a nice person,” added the man, his voice trembling slightly.

“Yes, he is the sweetest and caring person in the entire world,” said Alec and clapped with his hands happily for having such an amazing boyfriend. “I should introduce you to him sometime,” he then added and then frowned when he looked at the stranger’s face.

When Alec looked up, he could clearly see that the person, who he had been talking to was visibly upset and he didn’t understand it why. The person’s eyes were filled with tears and his whole body was trembling badly. The man then made his way to the nearest chair and he then sat down. Alec’s frown between his eyebrows deepened and he titled his head in confused. Did he say something wrong?

Magnus sat down, because his legs couldn’t support his weight anymore. He didn’t want to break down like that in front of Alec, because he knew that it would make his condition even worse. However, he couldn’t handle it anymore, because it was killing him. It killed him to know that the person that he loved the most couldn’t even recognise him anymore.

First it started with small things… Alec forgetting where he put keys or some other objects and Magnus didn’t think anything serious about it. But one day, when he came home, Alec was sitting in the living room and was staring blankly in front of him. It freaked out the young man, because the other one had never looked like that. What was even worse was the fact that Alec couldn’t recognise him and he took him straight to the doctor. The results were that Alec was having early stages of dementia and there was no cure for it. Since then, things had gotten a lot worse with the other one and now the days that Alec recognised Magnus were becoming less frequent. Magnus was afraid that Alec might completely forget about him one day.

Magnus quickly shook his head, trying to wake himself up from his thinking. He could see that Alec’s eyes were still on him and he blinked, letting hot tears roll down his face. He couldn’t do it anymore; he couldn’t be strong. Not in front of Alec. It felt as if someone was stabbing him continuously into the heart.

“A-are you okay?” asked Alec with a small voice. “Did I do something wrong? It’s because I’ve been talking so much about Magnus, right? I mean… I don’t even know you and I’m still talking about him to you. I’m sorry,” said Alec in apology and bowed his head.

Magnus’ eyes widened and he felt another stab at the heart. His chest tightened and he hid his wet face into his palms, his whole body shaking. It would hurt less if someone would rip his heart out. He then somehow managed to stop crying and he wiped his tears away.

“No, I am not okay Alexander,” said Magnus with a small voice and the sighed. He then watched how Alec’s eyes filled itself with fear and confusion. Magnus placed his trembling hand against his forehead and sighed.

_Not again._

“How do you know my name?” asked Alec suspiciously. He didn’t remember giving the man his name in the first place.

“Darling, it’s me… Magnus. Don’t you remember me?” asked Magnus, his voice broken. He lifted his gaze up and watched how Alec started walking backwards, until he hit the wall. He then slid down, collapsing onto the floor. The younger one brought his knees up and hugged himself, rocking his boy back and forth.

“You are not Magnus!” said Alec firmly. “He is in Asia currently, he is abroad, his job-”

“What job, Alec?” asked Magnus in disbelief.

“T-the one that he has to do,” said Alec. “When he comes back, we are getting married! He promised that after that, he is finally going to stop travelling for a while and-”

“Oh, god, Alec,” said Magnus and placed a hand over his trembling mouth. “H-how can’t you remember? We have gotten married three years ago,” whispered Magnus and swallowed back his tears. “Please try to remember, Alexander, I am begging you.”

“How could you say that?!” snapped Alec. “You are lying to me! I don’t even know you.”

“I am telling you the truth,” whispered Magnus, desperate to talk to his usual goofy, sometimes grumpy Alec. God, he had missed him so much. He hated it that he didn’t cherish their moments more in the past. He hated himself for taking Alec for granted! “Please,” he then said, stood up and slowly started coming closer to Alec.

“Stay away!” said Alec and hugged himself tighter. “Go, please leave me alone!” he screamed and placed his hands on top of his ears. He didn’t want to hear any more lies coming from that person!

“Oh God,” said Magnus, fighting back the tears. He got onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Alec, who started fighting and struggling when he found himself in a warm embrace. Magnus’ heart was breaking as he kept on listening Alec’s screams for help. No matter how hard Alec tried to escape him, Magnus didn’t let him. After a few moments, the other one finally relaxed in his arms and Magnus slowly broke their hug.

Alec opened his eyes. He felt both dizzy and sick, not really quite getting where he was. He just knew that a comfortable warmth was hugging his body. When he took a closer look, he finally realised where he was. He found himself sitting on the floor, while Magnus was hugging him tightly to himself. When the other one broke their hug and when Alec saw the expression on Magnus’ face, he knew too well what was going on.

When Magnus noticed that Alec was watching him, his body tensed up. Nervous shivers ran up him spine and he licked his lower lip. Did Alec come back? “Alexander?” he tried, his voice small and scared. He knew that if the other one wouldn’t recognise him at that moment, his heart would really rip apart into million pieces.

“Magnus,” said Alec with trembling voice. His big and scared eyes found Magnus’ and he choked up when he saw new tears rolling down his lover’s face. He felt burning heat in his eyes as well and he gently touched Magnus’ wet cheek with his fingers. “I’m sorry. I cause you all this pain. I am so sorry… God I am so sorry, I love you so much. I am sorry, I--” started apologising Alec and let tears wet his face.

It wasn’t fair. He was so loved from Magnus, but he was the one who caused him so much pain. Alec tried telling Magnus to leave him, to go away even though he didn’t want that himself. He just wanted to spare the other one the pain. But no matter what he did, Magnus wouldn’t leave him and he was glad about that.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his lover again and held him tightly to himself. He could feel Alec’s heart beating against his own and tears of relief and happiness kept on rolling down his face. He didn’t even bother to stop them. Alec came back and that was all that mattered.

“I love you too,” said Magnus and kissed Alec. “So much,” he added, kissing his nose. “It’s okay, don’t apologise,” another kiss to his lips. “You’re here now and that’s all what matters,” said Magnus as he kept on kissing every part of Alec’s face.

“Yes, you are right,” said Alec and his body melted against Magnus when the other one kissed him again. They kissed each other again and again. Throughout the whole night they kept on holding onto each other. Magnus made love to Alec several times that night… until both of them fell asleep, completely exhausted and with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, Magnus woke up as he was still holding Alec in his arms. When he opened his eyes, he could see that the other one was already awake and that he was carefully watching him. Alec had a big smile on his face and Magnus chuckled, snuggling closer to his lover. He then gave Alec a quick kiss and gently ruffled his hair.

“What got you into such good mood?” he asked.

“Didn’t I tell you?” asked Alec and giggled excitedly. “Today my boyfriend, Magnus, is finally coming back home.”

Magnus’ eyes widened, his heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he wanted to throw up.

_Not again, please no!_

 


End file.
